Diamonds and Coal
by buloy
Summary: Skip Beat High School Spinoff/AU. Oh the drama! She was supposed to wait for her opportunity to humiliate him. Not gather the attention of three egotistical men. Sho/Kyo/Ren/Rei
1. Depths of Hell

Alright...I know I should be killed for starting another non-updateable fic, but hey! This might just be a way to get my bunny going. XD I have a feeling this will be a fun fic to write. So! Suggestions, criticisms and all that hula are welcome. :3 I shall take the final pairing votes during the making. BTW...What the floozey happened to FF for two days!? Were we attack or something!? XD

**Diamonds and Coal**

Summary: Skip Beat High School Spinoff. AU Oh the drama! Sho the Water God. Kyouko the vengeful bride. Reino the unenthusiastic stalker, and Ren the drama instructor from hell. High school was going to end with such a bang! Ren /Kyo/Sho /Rei

* * *

___________________________

* * *

In high school...

Yes you must excuse this poor, old storyteller for starting off with such a cliché, but not to digress the matter at hand—

High school _is _HELL.

Let us first review the ingredients that made up high school as the inevitable cesspool of puberty.

Well, in Kyouko Mogami's lifetime, there were three people who fittingly describes her high school life nothing short of dropping down the _eight _depth of hell. Even said "species" would not even dare to light her abysmal and plankton-like life with their presence. And said hell would become an indomitable ice age if such an occurrence ever happened.

Nevertheless, a few shreds of the outside world still irritatingly slips from her peaceful and cold cocoon.

"Kyaaaaaahhh!" Shou-chaaaann!"

" He looks soooo incredibly hawt today!"

"Argghh! And the way he combs his hair back like that! ...Aaaah!"

"It makes me wanna bear that man's babies!"

"He's so orgasmic!!"

The tiny non-existent plankton nearly tripped on her own two feet and pay tribute to the wall.

This.

This was one of the reasons her visions of high school (with a plethora of fairies and water nymphs accompanied by dazzling unicorns) shattered in one full swing.

Kyouko Mogami, in her eighteen years of existence, and under the shadow of the most idiotic, selfish, arrogant baboon, unconsciously let out a few hell hounds from her person.

Shoutaro Fuwa.

The name send shivers of hatred and despise at the mere mention—nay, the measly syllable that procures the devil's name.

They were childhood friends.

Or at least she thought they were...

Until the idiot grew his head out to the size of Hindenburg looking at the mirror. In a matter of years, he used her to his own advantage. She who catered to his every needs and loved him unconditionally until the fall of their first year in high school.

______

_Kyouko likened high school to a forest land. And as carefree and enlightened as she was being with Sho in the same high school had put her in a blissful high that no one can burst—_

_"Sho-chan!! Why do you hang out with that creepy Mogami chick?"_

_She stopped short from one of the fairy's tugging her sleeve as she rounded a corner, spying a beautiful red-haired creature sitting herself comfortably at Sho's lap._

_"She's such an irritating swine," a short-haired girl on his left arm huffed, "Honestly! I can't believe you put up with her!"_

_She didn't realize she was such a bother, Kyouko's face fell at the notion of being such an inconvenience to Sho. But she knew he will fight against her defense and show to these girls that she was a precious friend—_

_"I know." ...what?_

_"She clings to me every time. It fucking irritates me."_

_Eh?_

_"But why do you...still put up with her? It makes me jealouuuuss!"_

_"Me too!" Both girls pouted at him cutely._

_"Ahh...don't worry ladies. She's not that important. Say, well...to me , she's like a maid. I think it's a good advantage that she makes bentos for me, carry my bag and do my homework. Of course I have to show a little courtesy by giving a little bit of attention now and then."_

_N-no way..._

_"Are you sure that's all there is to it?"_

_"Of course! I have no interest in ugly, tasteless and weak women—"_

_She watched in trepidation as her heart fell to pieces and her soul darkened._

_"You girls are my treasure," he finished the knee-melting statement by delivering both women with a scorching kiss._

_______

And we come back to the scene in a hallway filled with cursed fan girls as the once bright and cheerful Kyouko Mogami walked like death herself.

After the cold, merciless and earth-shattering blow to her heart dust her to smithereens, she resolved never again to face him. Never again to return who she once was. To never again exist for one person alone. From now on, she vowed to exist for herself...or at least what people can see.

Of course, it always help to now and then curse Sho from the eight depth of hell and back. She had been waiting for the past two years to take the gold from him, to rip him out of his self-made pedestal of arrogance. But honestly...she's gone from nil to nada in her "Conquest to Kill Shoutaro." She could not find the perfect opportunity to slam him down from his high.

So far...what she had thought were all murder-worthy and just a short stop to juvenile prison, and she didn't want that. She wanted him to feel the same pain, the same suffering and burdens she felt. Killing him will not be enough of all the torture he put her through.

The past two years was planned in secrecy, in dark terror and complete obsession of his inevitable humiliation. And within those two years she became non-existent, troubled and alone.

Kyouko stomped away from the his disgusting club with no direction in particular all the while muttering curses and Sho's warped mind in consistent with his fan girls.

_'Stupid Shoutaro!!! Freakin idiot shoulda get his pretty face knocked up! He's probably thinking: "Damn I'm so fine, I should be a rock star!" I'm gonna kill you!!! Just you wait! This year...this year I'm gonna humiliate you soooo bad you wish you never entered high school!!_

Kyouko laughed maniacally as her demons smashed an imaginary cherub Sho from her vision. Unbeknownst to her, a shadow loomed over her shoulder...

"Pigtail-girl, while I appreciate your demonic aura, your face...is another matter." a smooth, velvety voice blew through her ear as Kyouko prepared herself from the minion of the devil himself.

Flying a clean five feet from the air, hands in a protective stance, and all fine hair stuck out in defense, her shadowed face balked in horror. _'Gaaahh! The Beagle Club President!!!" _(In reality it is the Vie Ghoul: Spiritual Healing club, but with all its eccentric members and the extension of "Dedication to Vie Ghoul Girl Fan Club" it just became more of a habit club for the eerily creepy.)

Kyouko hated the ESP, mentally challenged, freaky-stalker in front of her for three reasons: 1.) he was ESP, 2.) he was mentally challenged, and 3.) he was a freakin' stalker!!

All in all, he was just as dangerous as Shoutaro with his deadly good looks, pale skin, amethyst eyes and a voice as smooth as angel's hair...but the guy...was downright coffin scary! What was more, he was just attracted to her "aura" but only preferred that and bluntly points out: "It would've been nice if you're as pretty as your dark thoughts."

And of course...she just had pure, incidental and ugly luck for her to wonder aimlessly to the lion's (or in this case a rabid beagle's) den.

"Beagle President!" she feigned shock, while in reality she was itching to find an escape a route to freedom. All her senses and demons hissed in disgust and fear at the non-human, super freaky stalker.

"Now, you wound me so with such a name. I've told you before you can always call me Reino," he purred taking five steps forward as Kyouko blinked underneath her long bangs in panic as she moved five steps back until she collided against a wall.

"I-ch-uhh—" She desperately wanted to say: "I'm gonna kill you!!" But her confidence and determination not to let her existence be known prior to her big "smackdown" to Sho overpowered her sensibility to defend herself.

He place both his arms on either side of the wall, leaning down to her eye level. Even her demons stopped their helpless assault as an invading aura froze her in place. "What's wrong puppet? Can't move?"

Cliché and rather desperate as it sounds, she didn't think the theory of prince in shining armor would add to her in reality right now (or ever for that matter—she smashed a nefarious thought of the egotistical blonde who came in her vision). But she really, really prayed for a loud pin drop or a-a-a frog turning into some clown right now just to—

"Mogami-san? Akazuri-san? Isn't it time for your classes?"

Kyouko nearly skipped and kiss whomever saved her from the clutches of—

"Ah, Tsuruga-sensei,"

Urk—

Skipping and kissing whomever savior feeling gone.

The evil thing (still in the same position as before) smiled languidly at Kyouko's bane of existence number three, all the while slowly backing away from her as he disgustingly ran a clawed hand on her chin and down her neck.

_(Eeeeee!!! I'm gonna scrub myself raw!! You BASTARD!)_

"Next time we meet, let's hope it's just the two of us, so I may enjoy more..." he stalked away in a fluid motion as she was left with her right hand twitching, wanting to do some severe damage to the—

"—gami-san? Mogami-san?"

"Ah!" she blinked her eyes, forgetting her (non) savior as she quickly fisted her hands and bowed. This was just the worst day. "A-I-I'm fine! S-Sorry, s-sensei for—"

"I thought you were a very respectable student, Mogami-san." she could feel the million-watt smile that had all the girls swooning and dropping faint away in the hallways. But she always knew that smile was letting on more than he thought.

Tsuruga Ren was incongruous to be a teacher.

The man more likely belonged to celeb or fashion mags to drool over than deal with hormone driven students. Then again, maybe he thought he'd get more kick out of appearing like a god in the form of a teacher filled with young, attractive females. Back then, she had always thought of him as a pedo, worse as Sho. And to this day it stands...even though he had really good methods for teaching English and was an avid Shakespeare fan like she.

For some reason (most likely stemmed from Sho's hatred of this guy with his winning looks and higher fan base) Kyouko came to hate him too.

"But I guess I'm mistaken," he shrugged as he walked past her.

"E-eh?"

"Please choose an appropriate venue to display your affections for each other next time.

"W-what?" he did NOT insinuate that beagle boy and her—

"And oh—" he turned around and gave her a charming (evil) smile "Be prepared to recite me Brutus' excerpt from Scene II by memory in class."

Yes, she decided, she hated that teacher after all—with our without Sho's influence.

_'You pedo beast...'_

Leaving her desolate and exuding a stronger whirlwind of demonic aura, Kyouko Mogami's brow twitched as she looked from one end of the hallway to the other and promptly screamed:

"DAMN YOU AAAAAALLLLL!!!"

* * *

___________________

* * *

Hold the pan, the gun and the chair! And don't call Timmy to get the knife! XD I have a completely ingenious plot for all this and I am not insane as to go suicide and not update! So I hope y'all like it! Cuz so far I'm writing as I go, but I do have some in-ground ideas.

First! As an AU high school spin off, they will obviously remain in character (which I'm quite good at) but being AU I still tied in some of Kyouko's reason to "kill" Sho from the orig., and some sort of "I hate you now, but I'll like you later" feeling with Ren besides Kyouko. And Reino is being Reino. XD

As for Kyouko's sneakiness and non-immediate action for revenge...let's take it as one of her plots like the one in the manga/anime where she was an "angel" and refused to be recognized by Sho. She has a motive in the end, trust me.

Second...the randomness of the summary will come to _play _-winkwink- and somehow or the other the story play would focus on Kyouko and the guys. I don't wanna reveal my plot for the play right now, but if anyone of ya read the manwha _Bride of the Water God_ by Yun Mi-Kyung then ya'll know where this is going. Other than that! This will be a high school romance/comedy/adventure ficcie, so I hope ya'll like the first installation.:) And oh! I'll hold a vote for the final pairing but for now, I'm on a polygamy quest so hush! Of course, I'm not making Kyouko-chan any easier, she is horribly oblivious.

Kyouko's looks...hmm if you've read Nakamura Yoshiki's other one-shot manga "Dramatic Love Album" (read it!) character Manabe--Kyouko looks kinda like her for the first part before we come to the "play." Kyouko's playing like the Cinderalla-ish part in here and there will be a school drama which would let her interact with the leading men and--AAAHHH! I'm saying to much! okay wait for next chappie!

...I love reviews...-.-


	2. Of Pencils and Sharpeners

Ughh I need some orange juice. -.- I swear I was born with like...no immunity. (No! Not AIDS, u newb lol) T_T Who the hell gets sick during a perfectly fine weather!?

For Kalachuchi...who restrained herself from tying me up my toes, and leading the Pitchfork Society on angry fangirls' behalf. X3

* * *

_____________________

* * *

She hated this class.

"Uwaaahhh! Sho I love your clothes ! They're soo...stylish and hawt on you!"

Stylish? It's the same clothes 352 male students wear, what's the difference?

"Kyaaaahhh!! Sho-chan! I love your hair today!!"

Really? Kyouko's brows twitched as she knowingly envisioned Sho's thoughts: "_Maaan! I am soo ripped! I should comb my hair more often!!"_

"Oh this?" Sho combed his hair back that sent the gaggle of girls surrounding his desk in a puddle of dripping goo. "I just woke up like this, I was running late."

Kyouko's newly sharpened pencil snapped from intense pressure. Her demons were getting too violent to handle everyday being exposed to this torture. She had been fine and doing well without Sho in her class. She was blessed for the past two years of relatively "peaceful" (if you detached the moments of unluckiness, such as running to beagle, pedo and blondie over there) high school life.

But to submit her to this was nothing short of catapulting her to the 13th depth of hell with an excruciatingly painful thrashing and much pleading (to no avail) from her counselor to move her somewhere far, faaarr from her very bane of existence.

She had to work extra hard _not_ to keep sharpening her pencils and _not_ to think (bloody) thoughts of how easy it was to bash a certain someone.

But it was really, really hard. Especially when she could just end it all in one swooping stab of her pen—

"Sho-chan, how do you keep such flawless skin? And oooh! Your hands are sooo soft!"

"Hey! Don't touch Sho-chan with your dirty hands, newbie!"

"Yeah! What gave you right?! Sho-chan is all ours!"

"Now, now ladies," the irritating voice placated smoothly, "There's more of me to go around."

A wink and the distinct thuds of fan girls fainting and another snap went flying into the air as this time her sharpener decided it didn't want to function anymore and rightfully committed suicide in the hands of its owner.

_'Kukukuku...Let's end it...let's end it all! We can kill him now! NOW! NOOW IS THE PERFECT OPPORTU—"_

She held out an imaginary hand to stop a dozen of her demons by the scruff of their tail. Although she was just as ready to comply, there was still the thought of her "Grand Humiliation" for Sho, and she would be damned first before she blew it all and have the years of wallowing in revenge be for naught.

_'Calm down, Kyouko. Soon, soon, soon...You just need to calm down and act like a good, quiet girl.' _Her mantra manifested itself in reality as dark clouds loomed over her head, keeping all her dangerous thoughts in as nearby classmates scooted over in fear.

"Alright, class! Please get in your seats!" her (evil) musings were snapped back through the front of the room as Shoko-sensei, their homeroom teacher, tried to calm the rambunctious students down.

"Girls please, get back to your seats," the auburn-haired teacher rubbed her forehead in frustration.

She thought she'd find reprieve from the horde of girls surrounding the ever notorious playboy of the whole high school, but unfortunately she was stuck with him for a remainder of another year. Sho smiled at her while she glared. And yes...the idiot _tried _to hit up on her once, but she sees more of him like a rebellious, idiotic little brother who was in need of total babysitting.

And she'd proven that before by socking him a good one in his freshman year. From then on, he'd begrudgingly began to respect her...albeit in his own way.

"Awwww!! Shoko-senseiiii! Can we please, please, pleeeaaassseee sit next to Sho just for this day—"

"No," she really wished she could transfer all these squawking girls out of her class. It was pity that all of them were attached—well...not all. Shoko's eyes strayed to the far corner where a gloomy, dark girl sat. Suddenly...she thought of something that might just help her out.

"No, no, I think we're starting to change seats from today onwards."

A chorus of groans, protests and some scattered squeals of "I wish I could sit next to Sho-chaaan!" followed as expected.

In the corner...Kyouko sat frozen.

_'Noooo! No, no, no, nooooo!!! I've been in the corner back seat for the rest of my two-year high school life! I don't wanna changeeeee!!! ' _She panicked as everyone stood up from their seats as she was still glued on hers.

Being an abysmal plankton being...she had never ventured out anywhere near the second to the back seat of class. She was virtually non-existent!! Kyouko hoped against all hopes that Shoko-sensei would turn a blind eye on her, the dinosaur method usually worked on most teachers, right? When you don't move and become absolutely still you'll eventually blend in the wall and no one would ever know you're the—

"Mogami-san?"

Dinosaur method failed.

"Mo-ga-mi-san??" Shoko-sensei punctuated her last name as all eyes turned on her.

She gulped heavily, "H-h-hai?"

Shoko-sensei smiled, "Please seat up at A2. "

_'A2!?!'_

She shakily picked up her belongings, from seat D6 to the very front of the class near the windows. She managed to walk without gaining attention on herself (which really wasn't a problem seeing that she was never seen, heard and or talked to). Seating herself down as quietly as possible she adjusted herself to her new seat, squirming a little as the sunlight was directly at her table...it was one of those seats where you could snooze off from the sun.

It was one of those seats that also makes one feel self-conscious and uncomfortable.

"Fuwa-kun," Shoko-sensei nearly screamed at the midst of chaos perpetuated by the idiot himself as he began his "I'm so cool" exhibit in front of his classmates like some rare specimen.

_'Ugh...how I wait to see you die, Shoutaro.' _Kyouko thought angrily as her demons floated and hissed at their arch-nemesis flaunting himself like some kind of flea market bargain.

"Fu—!"

"And she asked me for my number right—"

"Woah, the hot chick? Man, what did you do?"

"Fuwa—"

"Nooo!! Sho-chaaan! You can't date older women!"

"Of course, I said I'm underage," Sho paused for the girls to swoon and the guys to admire his masculinity, " but I told her: "Give me_ your _number, baby, and I might just call."

A pencil died and went to pencil heaven.

"Fuwa Shoutaro!!"

Said blonde turned to their livid teacher, a pocky stick invitingly hanging from his mouth, "Yes, babe—"

Flying sharpeners went out the window.

"Sit. Yourself. On. A3." Shoko-sensei gave him a stern glare, and gave the boys and girls surrounding him with a raised brow that promised more than a book and twenty page essay by the end of the day. "NOW."

Everyone shuffled back to their seats, stifling groans of protests as the screeching of chairs were set up properly in front of class.

_'Heh, serves you right, bastard.' _Kyouko grinned evilly, silently admiring their sensei to at least keep that asshole in check and—**'**_**A3!?!**_'

She gasped in horror, looking back at her seat plate that mockingly looked back,"A2."

No.

No way.

He was going to seat right next to her.

Instinct told her to run, unfortunately instinct died halfway through the run and fear crept in first and settled down for a nap. The idiotic, stuck up baboon will discover her! And right after he discovers her, and finds out her pathetic plan for revenge...

_"Bwuahahaha!! So you've been planning my "humiliation" for two years and this is where it got you!? You're pathetic! I guess my overall good-looks, sexy qualities and absolute charm could not be defeated! Of course, what exactly an unsophisticated flea-twit like you could do to me!? You can never touch me! Me, Sho, the High School God and all that there is! Buwahahaha!!"_

Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!

She will not allow it! Will not! Her demons hissed in agreement as she prepared herself for the inevitable discovery. If such an occurrence did happen...well at least she's going down with him ending up in the hospital.

Kyouko sat stock still, back ramrod straight, bangs shading her bulbous eyes, and fingers squeezing the hem of her skirt enough to cut through the fabric.

The shuffle of bags and clothes alerted her from a nearby presence of someone she utterly abhorred, someone she never wanted to see, smell, hear, touch or even freaking seat next to!

"Ah man, Aki must've really hate me, seating me up here at front," He sighed, his tone condescending as she could feel his eyes on her, "And to sit me with an ugly, quiet corner girl no less."

Her brows twitched, fear was slowly replaced with anger. What the hell is this...?

_'He...he...doesn't re-remember...'_

"Hello? Anyone up there?" She felt him scratching his neck in boredom, "Oi, corner girl, if you're not gonna talk then it's better for ya to stay in the corner. I want some hot babe with huge jugs to look at when I go take a nap ya know."

Her demons began chanting spitefully, her malicious aura took shape as a dark halo formed around her.

_'He...doesn't remember me...at all.'_

Kyouko didn't know whether to be relieved or be downright furious.

The nerve to reject her...and now to tune out and forget she ever existed...

Black aura threateningly engulfed the room as everyone began to back away from the clouds that emitted from her person.

"H-hey, corner girl," Sho raised a confuse brow at the pricking sensation Kyouko produced, her identity still unknown to him. "The heck are you doing...?"

"Fuwa Shoutaro."

She chillingly pronounced his name as the familiar tone of her voice clicked something in Sho's memory.

The glare she sent him was icy. Icy gold with a baleful intent.

"I'll get my revenge." Kyouko whispered almost inaudibly as everyone in the room was frozen by some unknown force.

Sho looked at her in the eye, no one had hated him so much before, and this unknown girl was getting really, really _freaky_.

"Tch," he turned his attention to the front of the room, dismissing her like some common pauper, "Sorry, but I don't think I've dated a woman as creepy as you."

That did it.

Resting birds from the school's building flew out in a flurry.

No one knew what exactly happened to class 3-B the very first day of school, and anyone who dared try to divulge the information felt a dead weight from their body. As for the notorious playboy, self-proclaimed high school god, and ultimate heartthrob...

"Who in the hell was that...?" Sho mused out loud as he laid suspended in the infirmary with an arm over his head. A surge of black energy had knocked the wind out of him that made everyone panic as the whole class delivered their beloved "god" to the infirmary.

Those gold eyes so familiar yet so...alien.

_" 'I'll get my revenge.' "_

"Mogami..." Sho frowned, "Mo...ga-mi." Like a bitter taste and dry cotton stuffed in his mouth. Why does it feel like he had said that before...or at least know of that name?

He shifted onto his side and closed his eyes, left arm cradling his head, while his brows furrowed in concentration.

Mogami...Mo-ga-mi...Mo—his eyes snapped open in recognition.

"K-Kyouko...?"

* * *

_________________

* * *

Well...that ended like ETF *dodges knives* XP Anyways! There's some lovely Sho action for ya! Bahahaha! Well, Kyouko wasn't so discrete now, with Sho knowing and all. le siiiiggh. XP Glad everyone liked it so far! Next I'll have our dear Kyouko in, and maybe some Ren musings out there as well. So then, toodle pip!:3

**miss_understood777**: thanks for the revs! and yes, Neko-chan is like Reino, ne? Though I still put my bishie money on Reino, Neko-chan's cute but too shy. XD Ohoho! and no worries, Ren's EOTN scene will come to play while he's alone with Kyouko, besides! What's better than to have a forbidden student/teacher relationship? bahahaha!!

...I loveth thee reviews...-.- (damn, do I need to brush up on billy) x3


	3. Coal

I suggest we

Learn to love ourselves

Before it's made illegal.

-_Warning_. Incubus.

* * *

_________________

* * *

_Guuugghhhhhhh..._

Kyoko held the broom in her hands tightly as the events from this morning replayed vexingly in her head, darkening her already malicious thoughts. She was held accountable for the stupid majority of their class that she was the cause of their "god's" illness, and so subdued her to after school cleaning by herself. But that was besides the point...

_"Tch, Sorry but I don't think I've dated a woman as creepy as you."_

The nerve!

She brandished the broom over her head and swung repeatedly kendo style, visualizing the blond-haired baboon's smug face being crushed to a pulp.

The stupid asshole had completely forgotten about her, Kyouko Mogami. Although her presence really wasn't that noteworthy...he was her childhood best friend for god's sake! And she just stopped talking to him two years ago!

Did his idiocy gone so far up his ass that all he can think about was _himself_!? Kyoko imagined him revolving around his own center-piece galaxy, with planets including his face, his person and his ego. She rightfully swatted them away as she would a fly, eyes burning red in fury.

_'Damn you Shoutarooooo! I hope your stupidity would kill you someday! And when that day happens, I'll be dancing in your grave!'_

Kyoko smiled at the thought of Sho's grave, imagining what it would be like as if she was envisioning a rogue unicorn running him over. Her eyes brightened, or maybe a couple of evil gnomes would boil him for dinner. She giggled and held a far way blissful look, holding out her hand and sighing in contentment as one of the fairies silently suggested that he fall in a pit of tar.

Yes...any of those would do, she held the broom close to her now, sniffing silently at the little happy thoughts that sprung from her mind.

Meanwhile, a shadow stood stock still in the corner at the foot of the classroom's door, watching Kyouko act herself out in frustration.

Tsuruga Ren blinked...and blinked and took a step forward, but stop himself short. He was about to get his teacher's handbook he left in this room where he taught earlier, but somehow, stumbled on a lone student avidly acting out her thoughts. And who knew it would be Kyoko Mogami...

A slow quirk of his lips formed a smile, _'How interesting...'_ He looked closely at her peaceful face, her calm demeanor completely changed from the rather violent and dark aura surrounding her earlier.

Maybe...just maybe there's something in her than meets the eye.

And Tsuruga Ren was interested on what her true nature is behind that warped world she had enclosed herself in.

A diamond in the rough perhaps.

The elder male continued to watch as the girl started dancing with her broom, flowers sparkling and popping in her blissful state, while humming to an unknown tune.

_...Or not._

:-:-:-:

_Wednesday 10:30 AM Shoko-sensei's Class_

:-:-:-:

And so her living torture ensues...

"Sho-chaaaan! I miss youuuu!"

"I miss you too, babe."

Kyouko's sit rattled at the applied pressure to her sit as her nails dug at her table, a poor attempt in masking her urge to smash the poor object at a certain blonde's head.

_'Why didn't you die, Shoutaroooo!?! How did you recover so fast!?_' Kyouko gritted her teeth as her demons hovered menacingly over her head, cursing his return to class, and promising that next time, he won't be so lucky.

"Kyaaahhh! Ooooh! Sho, are you okay now? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Do you need anything Sho-chan?"

" A massage perhaps?"

" Or a bento? I made one for you this morning!"

"Thank you, ladies," Sho leaned back in his seat, unclasping the first three buttons of his dress shirt and combing back his hair, "But I do feel a bit tired... "

A deafening series of "kyaaah's" erupted in the background and the telltale thuds of those moronic fan girls of his hitting the linoleum floor resonated around the room as raucous 'woots' from his buddies fueled his sizing head.

_'How idiotic...'_ a painfully audible 'clink' came from her table as a wood splinter went sailing to the air.

"But you know..." Sho drawled, eyes glinting mischievously as he turned from his seat and faced his neighbor...much to his fan girls' horror (if the terrified gasps were anything to go by). He was going to have fun, it had been quite a discovery two days ago and to the most amusing of ways; Kyouko challenged him yesterday. Something that the blonde found insulting and rather amusing, heh—well then, he might as well burst her bubble.

"I'm quite curious if...Mo-ga-mi-san here—"

Thunder struck, a spine tingling sensation crawled up each and everyone's spine. Sho's words fell on his lips, not expecting such a reaction as everyone tensed, the air suffocating and the atmosphere was filled with nearly palpable rage.

Kyouko froze, dark swirling aura swimming about her form. '_So he remembered after all._'Her golden eyes flashed ominously. This was it...her golden opportunity. He already discovered her and she can now go about her plan and—

Plan?

What plan?

Her demons blinked at each other and she blinked at herself, gasping inwardly.

The plan!?

...simply was..."Not to Reveal your True Colors to the ugly, arrogant, insensitive bastard until the point of no return/favorable time of demise."

Point of no return means in front of more than thirty witnesses and a helluva pain and shame on his part. Favorable time means...breaking a few bones and get away with it.

And if said plan goes discovered, there goes _her_ humiliation.

_"Bahahahah! You truly are pathetic Kyouko! Of course, nothing to expect from my childhood slave! You'll always be below me!"_

She'd rather die a thousand deaths before that ever, ever happened. Kyouko would not let him discover how much time she tried to fantasize about his death, this will only serve to add on his ego.

Suddenly the room brightened, like a dull butter knife cutting through an invisible tension.

"Ara! Fuwa-chi! My, my! It certainly is very unfortunate what happened to you yesterday!" Kyouko feigned in a shrilly voice as her demons gagged and practically toppled over themselves in disgust, while still trying to uphold their mistress' disguise. "I hope you're doing well! You should take better care of yourself!" she patted his shoulder good naturedly, "Who knows what might happen next!"

_'...And I won't be so lenient next time,'_ she thought darkly, thinking of scrubbing her hands raw later on, and sanitizing it with alcohol and hydro peroxide or maybe cementing it with plaster just to get its stupidity molecules off her hand.

Shoutaro just blinked at her, once, twice and three times as he slowly tried to relocate his jaw, nodding dumbly and turning back on his seat, not sure what to make of this...this travesty of what he surely knew was his best friend. Their audience were none for better as Sho's fan girls froze in amazement and shocked at the corner girl to say more than three words, let alone _sincere _words to their "god."

The blonde just faced forward...analyzing what little evidence and remembrance of what Mogami Kyouko always had a ready smile for him...

_"Everything is for Sho-chan!"_

_"Sho-chan tell me what you want! I'll do it!"_

_"Sho-chan is the best! He's all I need!"_

And surely...he stared back at the girl to his left, this was _not_ her, because everything Sho hates, she avoided to do. And that includes that annoying nail-on-chalkboard voice with that preppy-like attitude that could annoy him to a grave. Now, he didn't know. Maybe he made a mistake...but—

"Hey! Who said you can talk to Sho-chan, corner girl!"

"Yeah!? And Fuwa-chi!? That's disgusting!"

And the gaggling of ducks returned...

Kyouko breathed heavily through her nose, the price of her revenge was greater than she thought...and all because of that _'Damn Shoutaroooooo!'_

"Class! Class!! Settle down!!" Shoko-sensei came right to the rescue as everyone stopped their assault at the poor girl and threatened them all back to their respectful seats.

"Alright class! As you all know, it's tradition for seniors have a festival and we're going to prepare ourselves early—" the auburn haired female paused as several hands went up in the air.

"Yes, Asari-san," she pointed to a girl in front.

"Eh? But isn't it too early for the festival? I mean it usually happens at the end of our year right?" Everyone nodded in acquiescence as questions buzzed around the room.

"Yes, you're correct, but you see...Takarada-koucho," Shoko-sensei nodded while she sweat dropped as this morning's scene throbbed in her head. She'd forgotten how their principal was quite...an eccentric man.

Lory Takarada had come in full circus galore and left them all stunned with his new "plan for the students' future." In her opinion, the man had just too much time and money on his hands. Granted LME or rather, Love Me High School, had prospered and popularized as the most number one well-liked school, given its name was ridiculed at first. But the school's name does stand for itself as everyone in this school are talented students and it promoted the spread of arts...quite viciously.

"Well as most of you know, LME is one of Takarada-kouchou's extension of businesses and companies relating to the showbiz world. And he's come up with a pretty good idea to welcome the returning students and also ushering in maybe new interests next year. " Shoko inhaled sharply, although other than the beneficial promotion, Takarada-koucho was simply...bored of the proceedings each and every year and had so demanded that this year shall be based on a play, but she opted not to tell her students _that_.

"There is a play..."

"A play? What is it?"

"A play? Like Romeo and Juliet?"

"Cinderalla?"

"Snow White!?"

"Oh! I wish Sho would be the leading man! And I'll be the leading lady!"

"Only sexy girls should be in the play!"

"When is this?"

"What's the play about?"

The wave of queries went unanswered until the class settled down. Shoutaro leaned back in his seat, uninterested; Kyouko looked out the window, damning the school and (mostly) Sho.

"The details are still unclear, but Takarada-kouchou...wanted to _film _a play."

The student's reactions varied from shock, excitement and a new slew of questions.

But the event did not disturb the two individuals lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

__________________

* * *

Wheee! There goes chapter three, I'm sorry if it was a little boring and I rushed the last parts. So the play, ufufufu! not telling! but I do kinda miss Reino, *sniffle* but I'll try to put him in next chap or so. And sorry for Ren's little tidbit appearance, and redundancy of Kyouko's "plan." Oh crap, I might be losing my touch! Nooo! :3 So like..ya know what will console me!

...I love reviews...-.-


	4. A Comrade

What was more torturous than being with an idiotic class praising the most egotistical bastard in school?

An assembly.

Ahem, let me reiterate: A high school showering _three_ of the most undeserving pretty boys in school while _in_ assembly.

Kyouko was starting to think this gathering was going nowhere, and was served to torment _sane_ students like her. Putting three of the most "popular" only-good-for-their-looks-assholes in the same room had sent the whole female population into hordes of screaming banshees on crack added with their raging hormones.

She was pretty damn sure the whole gym (where the assembly was currently being held) was about to give in. The ground shook and she could visibly see the windows rattle at one point. One might think there was a rock concert about to start, but much to our heroine's chagrin...these foolish females were all clamoring for stupid purposes.

What exactly did they see in those bastards!? Except for their obvious looks and "coolness." Kyouko could not exactly pinpoint how the females of her whole school were ready to throw themselves at _them_.

It could very well be said that the mass of the female and male population divided themselves equally to their respecting "gods." Sho was, of course, swarmed with adoring, drooling females. Reino with his own crowd of cult followers and Tsuruga-sensei with a marginally larger fan base including other teachers.

_'Ugghhh...this is stupid,' _Kyouko trudged slowly towards the exit, avoiding the flailing limbs and hoping to survive with her eardrums still functioning._ ' I should leave while I still can...'_

"Mouu! How moronic. These girls are really brainless twits."

_'I agree...Eh?'_

Almost reading her thoughts, Kyouko's head snapped to her right as she beheld a non-fan, and possibly the most gorgeous woman she had ever met! A _comrade_!

"Y-you're right!" she clasped her hands delightedly. Kyouko had long given up the thought that someone was _not _a fan of the three pretty bastards. Last time she went against the crazy fan girls' opinions of how Sho was the hottest thing since Brad Pitt, Tsuruga Ren was a god in disguise, and Reino a devil in prowl for young maidens (though the latter seems true), nearly got her killed with a mechanical pencil. But finally! Someone who agrees with her!

"I mean, they're only good for their looks," the girl snorted, rolling her eyes, seemingly not noticing her awed audience.

"That's so true!" Kyouko nodded eagerly, liking the girl in an instant as her eyes lit up in flowery adoration.

"Tch, this is too boring. I'm leaving. This assembly is nonsense—"

"Best frieeeeend!" Kyouko fervently latched at the girl's arm, effectively scaring her out her wits.

"Gaaah! Who the hell are you!?"

"Kyouko Mogami, age 18, blood type AB, hobbies are sewing, cooking, cleaning—"

"I don't care about that! Mouuu! Get off me!!" the enraged girl tried to pry the auburn-haired, crazed girl from her person, struggling fruitlessly to have her arm back.

"But, but, but! We're best friends!"

"Like hell! Get off me!"

"C-c-can you just tell me your name?" Kyouko sniffled, loosening her hold at her newly found/caught "friend."

Unexpectedly feeling powerless at the odd girl's stare, Kanae sighed and consigned in defeat. "Kotonami Kanae. Now get off me."

"Kotonami Kanae..." Kyouko tried the name, and decidedly found that she liked it. Someone who shared her hatred and opinion of the three idiots was definitely worth calling a friend. And she finds it cute that she always say "mou" when she's angry, and Kyouko figured new friends love to be called by nicknames.

"Moko-saaan!"

"Mouu! Stop that—!"

_BANG!_

A loud thudding sound resonated around the gym room, reverberating around the walls and effectively disrupting the raucous sounds and scaring a few fan girls.

Moko and Kyouko looked simultaneously at the closed gym door and back to each other mirroring aghast faces . Oh no...the escape!!

Suddenly the lights were turned off, and the momentary panic began as everyone screamed in fear at the unexpected atmosphere.

"Ohohohoho! Ladies and gentleman! Fear not!"

A single limelight sprouted from out of nowhere and a silhouette of a man stepped out from a stage.

"What the hell?" Moko breathed. When the hell was there a stage?

A jingle of a maracas brought everyone back into attention.

"My dear children! How are you all!?" several lights then focused on the "mystery man" and revealed their ever elusive and usually dressed exotically-kachou for the whole population.

Today was a Spanish musician outfit. Complete with bell bottoms, puffed out sleeves and an oddly huge cowboy hat of some sort, the principal clearly held everyone's notice.

A drop of pin could definitely be heard all the way from the back, and a student who couldn't hold back a cough was the expectant reaction.

"Well! As you may all know, I called you all here for a trѐs important announcement!" Lory paused for dramatic effect as the silence was broken yet again with questions and buzzed of interests, preferably forgetting the principal's awkward entrance.

In the corner, Ren sighed in frustration. He didn't even agree to the deal yet, and the principal was already ahead of the plans, as if almost expecting his answer in a positive light. Now there really was no way for him to refuse.

"As your wonderful teachers had said before, the whole senior class shall make a play to boost our love for each other and our community!!" the statement was accompanied with a thunderous clap of drums (from seemingly out of nowhere, yet again) and cherry blossoms falling from the ceiling.

"Now I would expect every single one of you to participate! I know that you, my children, are very much excited to what this play is all about. I too, am enthusiastic ,about my brilliant plan that I cannot help but sharing it to all of you myself!!"

Actually...he was feeling quite bored.

"And so! This play is called: _The Bride of the Water God._"

A murmur of excitement and squeals of delights from the girls rung out of the assembly.

"I have assigned several, capable and talented people to make this play work and also a selected few from each class to act." Lory gave a few seconds to silence the eager mob, as they stated their preferred "actors" of the play. "But first of all, I would all like to introduce you to three of the talented people whom I've chosen to perfectly execute this play."

"This woman is one of my most loyal and esteemed producers!" Lory's declaration was punctuated with the rolls of the drums, "Director Asami Haruki! Please step forward!"

A blonde, long-haired woman stepped from the shadows, her glasses glinting almost eerily as she bowed low to her surprised audience. Asami Haruki was a veteran in the showbiz. She had been producing and conducting many music videos and also a few dramas and movies from the past.

"Hahahahaha! I know all of you are quite thrilled!" the kachou laughed good naturedly, nodding at his choice of talents that will bring about greater love in their school and community. "Of course! There is also director Ogata Hiroaki! Come, come forward Ogata-san!"

Lory tried to usher the impossibly shy pale-haired younger man into the intimidating limelight, bowing timidly. Another wave of noise pass over the students, recognizing "Ogata-san" as the famous director of Tsukigomori from before, but they knew that he was old...not this young.

"You all might be wondering, but this is a different Ogata! He is quite new in the showbiz world, but I trust him well to guide you into successful play!" Lory decied to omit the part that he was the son of the late famous director of Tsukigomori, for unbiased purposes. He didn't want anyone comparing and further alienating the young director into thinking that he cannot surpass his father.

"Treat him with respect my children! He is the main director of this play! But of course! Last but not the least, I should introduce you to a very familiar sensei of yours who will also promote and assist especially on the characters of the actors for this play."

An animated hum enveloped the crowd, anticipating who the teacher was, and much to every fan girls' dreams...

"Tsuruga Ren! Hahahah! Come up here!"

Lory could not keep in the laugh from his voice, as he could see the younger male seething inwardly at the expected yet uncalled for attention to his person. He knew how Ren hated to be the center of attention and preferred to slink in the shadows. But the principal would have none of it. Ren had been hiding in the shadows of his past for too long...it was about time he pushed him out of his dark corner and coaxed him to face his doubts and fears.

A series of deafening "kyaaaah's!" erupted in the background.

Even Sho was peeved as several of his "unloyal" fan girls screamed at the mention of his rival. Tch, what's so good about that prissy sensei anyways?

Reino looked on in disinterest. He only came here because he followed a rather gorgeous spirit loitering the gym, but then suddenly and unfortunately found himself in the middle of an assembly.

Kyouko's face was a mixed between an indescribable mixture of horror, disbelief, pain and some oddity of sourness. Seriously, if the president was just going to magnify the pedo's popularity even more, why include her?! It was stupid. But at least...she had a new found friend. The auburn-haired girl stole a glance from her companion and was in wonder that she held the same disgust in her face.

"I can't honestly say I'm thrilled," Moko intoned in a sarcastic dull tone. Almost not having enough strength to argue the majority of stupidity in their school.

"I know," Kyouko nodded as both moved far back in the gym, trying to find maybe even a crack of exit as they mumbled their woes and the pointlessness of it all.

"And now the main characters for _The Bride of the Water God," _Lory motioned for a servant from the shadows and presented him with a golden scroll.

"We have here as selected by myself the following actors and actresses of this play." the principal made a big show of a projection in the background as the drums hummed back to life and the picture of the following students for the play was displayed in the background.

"Water God, Habaek: Fuwa Shoutaro."

Sho smiled. Not surprise of his part. What with his deadly good looks, and obvious sexy flair, it's only fair he was the leading man of the play. Really how bothersome, to choose him for such a lame play. But hey! As long as they beg him for the part, why not.

_'Sho...you sexy devil you! This will be another boost on your popularity! Hahahaha! Take that you damned pretty-boy Tsuruga! Heh, let me see you lose your cool now, you ass!"_

But his triumph, however, was short lived.

"Commander of Water Kingdom, Hooye: Akazuri Reino."

Sho twitched. Why the damned goth freak!?

"By my requests, The Emperor: Tsuruga Ren."

_'Noooo! What the hell!?'_

In a narrowed area, the dark-haired teacher's eyes bulged in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Ren, I couldn't stop him." Yukihito Yashiro, the chemist teacher, and one of Ren's few friends whispered beside him, pushing his glasses up his nose. "And do you really think I could act?"

"Yashiro, my friend list suddenly got shorter," he whispered back darkly behind a flowery smile as the elder man balked in horror.

Kyouko and Moko automatically plugged their ears with cupped hands, ignoring all the hubbub the fan girls and boys ' series of claps, whistles and screams as they tried to search for an escape.

"I can't believe I went to this school." Moko confessed shamefully.

"Yeah, and I can't believe I'm stupid enough to follow _him_." It was funny how they were so opposite in personality yet had so much in common in so many aspects.

"The leading lady, Soah: Nanokura Mimori."

The boys in their school went wild. Figures...they'd use the most popular girl (i.e: D-cup, slim waist, long and shiny hair, doll features) in class as the leading lady. Mimori was all tears of joy as she cried on her friend's shoulder, almost liking her character to a winner of Miss Universe. But of course, she was just happy as hell to be in the play and leading lady with two of the hottest guys, and their equally handsome sensei directing her acting/being part of the play!

It was every girl's dreams come true!

"Ah! And of course! How could I forget the antagonists!" Lory further lowered the scroll and grinned widely. They were the perfect villains.

"Ugghh...spare us." the estranged girls both synchronized in a dull tone, both reaching for the handle to lead them outside and to escape.

"The Witch, Mura: Kotonami Kanae. And the Bride of the Water God, Nak-bin: Mogami Kyouko."

A pair of pale hands stopped cold against the metal handle, eyes searching each other in its enlarge proportions...

_No freaking way._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

* * *

-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-

* * *

Oh...isn't that cute. XD Ahem. I'd like to explain the plot of Bride of the Water God, but I'm too lazy. XP So you can just either google it, read the manwha or wait for the next chappie! :3

Thanks for the revs/favs/alerts!:)

...I love reviews...-.-


End file.
